William Karma
Appearance William wears a white t-shirt and white gardening that have tight cuffs. Along with blue shorts that stop at his knees and beige work boots with pockets on the sides for carrying small items. And over his shirt, he wears a red jacket with a blue collar. Hair Color: Brown. Hair Style: His brown hair is eye length and messy in the front and reaches the bottom of his neck in the back, also messy. Fur Color: Peach. Eye Color: His eyes are blue with a slight brown tint. Height:3 foot 9 inches tall. Weight: 109 pounds. William is mildly muscular due to working on his farm and lifting heavy objects and his left ear has a small hole in it from when he got it pierced because of a dare. William's Family Lana: Mother. William's mother who lives in the city. After his father passed away, his mother sent him to take care of his old farm. William and his mother get along well and when she comes to visit, they always have a good time. Natsu: Third Cousin, William's cousin and a real troublemaker. Whenever Natsu comes to visit, he gets in the way of William's work and bugs him to no end. Despite this, William enjoys the company and knows how to make him settle down. Ira: Wife. William and Ira met when William first moved into town. The two hit it off almost instantly. and begun dating. Several months later the two got married and are now expecting a child. William loves Ira very much and considers her a blessing. Relationships Friends: Geena: Geena was William's first friend when he moved to Sol Hills, the two love to talk about current events. Len: Sol Hills' hairdresser and William's buddy when they go fishing, whenever a mystery pops up in town, Len always brings William along. And. Jellico: Sol Hills' mayor and William's go-to for inspiration on what crops to grow, Gellico swings by and helps with minor tasks every now and then. Rival: Andy, both Andy, and William own farms and compete against each other for best farmer in the world. The two get along somewhat and often help each other. Enemy: William doesn't like anyone who abuses animals or plants. If he catches someone doing so, he will stand up to them no matter what. Abilities Abilities: Being a farmer, he is well handy in various spectrum's of farming. He is also great at raising crops and animals. He is an intermediate fisher and can even help wild animals like a vet. Special Ability: William can call upon nature to help him with his farming. He always makes sure that he doesn't use too much at once, as doing so will disrupt the planet's climate and ecosystem. Weaknesses: He has a fear of being sick because it will stop him from workin0g. He is a workaholic and will not stop when he starts something. And he can't stand large spiders, due to an intense fear of being bitten. Category:Males Category:Otters Category:Good